


Moonlight

by captainsambucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsambucky/pseuds/captainsambucky
Summary: Bucky takes Sam on a date~ loosely based on Moonlight by Ariana Grande ~
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Moonlight

The sun was setting as Bucky pulled his ‘69 Dodge Charger into the drive-in movie theatre. The movie was already playing because as much as Bucky loved his car, it was a complete piece of junk. He’d been wanting to take Sam out here for months but with constantly taking his car into the shop for repairs he never had the chance too. Especially with Sam’s heavy college load (why he was trying to graduate in three years instead of four Bucky will never know) keeping him locked in his dorm room or volunteering at the local veterinary. But none of that matter anymore, Bucky has finally gotten his boyfriend away from his work and in his working (well enough) car. 

It was the perfect night. The fall of auburn leaves as the cool wind blows. The closed-off wooded areas outlined by jack o lanterns while Friday the 13th plays on the big screen. 

“Friday the 13th? Really? What am I supposed to fall into your arms as soon as something scary happens.” Sam snorts and Bucky refrains from reminding him that that exact thing happened last time they watched a scary movie knowing it will only end with a light punch to his arm. 

“We should probably move to the back seat if that’s gonna happen,” Bucky smirks. 

“If you think I’m climbing into the back of this death trap you’ve got another thing coming.” 

Bucky couldn’t resist this time “You weren’t saying that two weeks ago after political science,”

With a kiss of his teeth and an eye roll, Sam gives Bucky _that_ look. That fierce ‘you did not just bring that up’ look that ignited a fire deep inside the pit of Bucky’s stomach. But to be fair when it came to Sam Bucky always has that feeling. 

Every look from ‘shut up before you get us into more trouble’ to ‘you really didn’t have to do that but I’m so glad you’ and every touch from a light ‘stop being an idiot’ hit on the arm to the ‘i missed you’ kiss had Bucky seeing hearts. He wouldn’t trade it for the world and he didn’t need to. He had fallen in love. Hard. Sam was his world. 

“Come on Sammy what’s wrong with a little backseat cuddle,” He drawls looking at his boyfriend. 

“You and I both know that if we get into that backseat we won’t just be cuddling and while we haven’t gotten caught yet we’re really pushing our luck don’t you think?” 

Bucky chuckles and looks to the screen as the first of many blood-curdling screams comes from a character. 

“Think about how amazing this would be if we were in the backseat.” He jokes looking back at his boyfriend. The last rays of the sun were hitting Sam as they set and were practically making him glow like a golden goddess causing Bucky to stop and look for a while at the captivating image in front of him. 

...

Sam sighs as Bucky’s hand starts slinging up and down his thigh again. “We. Are. Not. Having. Sex.” He has as he takes his boyfriend’s hand and gently kisses each fingertip. He knew they shouldn’t have moved to the backseat and yet he was with Bucky’s back against his chest as the movie plays. 

Bucky looks at him with a pout and Sam felt enamoured as the moonlight hits him. Sam always thought Bucky looked a little like Elvis with some James Dean. Especially now he had cut his hair. He leans up to kiss Sam’s neck and Sam is so goddamn tempted but-

“I just wanna lie here with you while we watch a shitty horror film like we’re in a cliche movie of our own.” He says and Bucky stops kissing his neck to smile the sweetest of a smile. 

“I thought I was the cliche one in this relationship,” he says and Sam lets out a little laugh. 

“Yea well sometimes I gotta beat you at your own game. Nothing like a little competition.” 

Bucky leans in close so their lips are just about touching “I feel like I win either way” he whispers before pressing his lips against Sam’s and Sam knows he’s a goner. 

The two were in love and will always be in love. Nothing was gonna change that, but on nights like this when Sam makes Bucky so happy he wants to dance and when Bucky has Sam feeling so in love he’s prepared to cancel all he plans and live his life on a farm in the middle of buttfuck nowhere with nineteen goats they know for sure what they had was real. 

On nights like this with the leaves falling as the wind whispers. Nights were the moonlight hitting them they for sure they would never leave each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this literally a year ago but got to lazy to post it.


End file.
